Priyamanaval Serial
Welcome to the Priyamanaval Wiki Page Welcome to the Priyamanaval Serial wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic. Description of the Serial Priyamanaval is a Tamil soap opari that airs on Sun TV. CHARACTERS Krishnan's Family * Krishnan * Uma Krishnan * Natraj Krishnan * Saravanan Krishnan * Dileepan Krishnan * Prabhakaran Krishnan * Avanthika * Bhoomika * Kavitha Ayyavu's Family * Ayyavu * Eshwari * Kannan * Ratnam Raja Ram's Family * Raja Ram * Malliga Vaithy's Family * Vaithy (Vaitheeswaran) * Suseela * Dhanush Others * Valarmathy * Sathish * Subbu STORY The Story of Priyamanaval starts with Krishnan and Uma getting married after facing harassment from Krishnan's Uncle. Krishnan was abandoned by his family. They have four sons, Natraj, Saravanan, Dileepan and Prabhakaran. Krishnan was a lorry driver. He looses his business and becomes depressed. Later, his best friend, Ayyavu helps him to start a new business by giving him his gold. Krishnan starts his Lorry business again and this time, he is very successful. Later on Krishnan finds out that his friend, Ayyavu has also lost his business and helps him. Things went well for Krishnan. Time goes on. After several years, Krishnan's sons are now all grown up. Natraj. being the eldest son, takes care of his father's Transport Office business. Eshwari, Ayyavu's wife is jealous of Krishnan's fortune. She and her son, Kannan, plans to plot against Krishnan's family to disturb them as she believes that Ayyavu's has made Krishnan a successful business man he is today. While Ayyavu unaware of his wife's plan, continues to work in Krishnan's transport company. Krishnan always hated his youngest son, Prabha as he is a reckless, daring, open minded and frequently resorted to fighting. But Prabha is a nice person. Krishnan believed that Prabha's intention was to cause nuisance and spoil Krishnan's fame. Due to this, Prabha was frequently scolded, punished and asked to leave the house by his father. Saravanan, the second son,likes girls and likes to woo them. Dileepan, the third son, is an intelligent boy and was working in a private company. Meanwhile, Uma wanted their elder son to get married. So she starts searching for a suitable bride for him. They initially go to a girl's house to see her. Everything went well but later, one man questioned Uma's caste and criticized her, making Krishnan to leave the place after heated arguments. Prabha, angry on that man for criticizing his mother, went to the girl's house with his friends again and elaborated the problem. Later Valarmathy, Uma's close friend suggested that Natraj should marry Avanthika, elder daughter of Raja Ram. Uma liked Valarmathy's idea. Avanthika is a proud, arrogant, stubborn and beautiful girl. Raja Ram was a racist and arrogant man who wanted his daughter to get married in the same caste. Krishnan plans to start a finance company and wanted Saravanan to manage it. The inauguration of that company ended abruptly when a drunk Kannan insulted Prabha and started fighting with him. Later on Vaithy explains to his friend why Krishnan hated Prabha so much. Meanwhile, Natraj and Vaithy meets Avanthika. They initially mistake her for a petty thief. They later follow Avanthika and annoy her. Avanthika gets irritated and goes to Krishnan's house to complain about Natraj. Later, Uma and Krishnan laugh and inform Natraj that she is the girl they want Natraj to marry. Krishnan meets Raja Ram and they make plans for the marriage. Bhoomika, Avanthika's younger sister, accidentally drops her new mobile and goes away. The mobile is then found by Saravanan. Bhoomika calls up her new mobile and requests to give it back. Saravanan, impressed by her voice, asks her to meet in his friend's restaurant. They mention their names as "Kamal" and "Harshini" to each other. Later when they went to meet, Bhoomika, mistakes Saravanan for a womanizer. They argue and then leave. After series of such events between Saravanan and Bhoomika, they hate each other and the phone is not given back. They remain as friends through that phone. Natraj and Avanthika gets close. Uma is worried as the astrologer mentioned that she may not be able to see her son's marriage. Dileepan, goes to Bangalore informing that he was going for some official work. But it is then later revealed that he married Kavitha, his colleague, who has now become an orphan. Krishnan, becomes very angry, heartbroken, slaps Dileepan and asks him to leave the house. Everyone was heartbroken. Raja Ram, who was also present at the scene, yells that he wont let his daughter marry Natraj and leaves. Later, Krishnan promised Raja Ram that he wont forgive his son and wont let him in ever again, to which Raja Ram agreed. Avanthika starts liking Natraj and wants to marry only him. She secretly started coming to his room at night through pipes. Later, when asked about marriage, Natraj strongly objected and told that he would marry only if Dileepan is with them. Avanthika gets irritated as Natraj started avoiding her. Later she meets Vaithy and rushes to Krishnan's house to warn Natraj that she only loves him and wont marry anyone. Krishnan tells Uma that Dileepan is responsible for all this and his decision to send him out was apt. Kavitha who hasn't met Uma, meets her unknowingly in a temple. Uma blesses Kavitha. Later Kavitha met with an accident,only to be saved by Uma. Some blamed Krishnan, so he went to the hospital to ensure if Kavitha had really met with an accident. There, when all insisted Krishnan to forgive Dileepan and accept him, Dileepan told that he didn't like his father to listen to anyone's advice and criticism. Krishnan then realized that Dileepan was still his son and true to him and accepts him. However Dileepan mentioned that he still wanted to stay away and was happy that his father understood him. Kannan, later calls Raja Ram to inform that Dileepan has been forgiven and Krishnan's wife Uma is not his caste and an orphan. Raja Ram becomes furious. Raja Ram warns his family that Avanthika cant marry Natraj, if they resist him, he will punish them. Meanwhile, Saravanan as Kamal and Bhoomika as Harshini become close friends. Raja Ram now arranges Avanthika's marriage with Sathish. Avanthika tries to elope and goes to Natraj, only to be caught by her father. Avanthika is then beaten and harassed by Raja Ram as she was trying to spoil his name. Krishnan and family interrupts Raja Ram while Natraj choose not to come out. Raja Ram mentions that he has arranged an engagement function for Avanthika tomorrow and leaves with a crying Avanthika. Avanthika plans to elope again. Bhoomika helps her this time and Avanthika gets out successfully. She then hides from the goons in the trunk of Natraj's car. Natraj, unaware of this, locks the trunk and starts the car to go to Trichy. Avanthika stuck in the truck, calls Natraj but in vain. Meanwhile, Raja Ram, interrupts the death ceremony of Kavitha's father and demands to return his daughter back. After an heated argument, Raja Ram informs Krishnan that both Natraj and Avanthika's mobile signal are travelling together and leaves. Krishnan then calls up Natraj and informs the situation. Hence Avanthika is rescued. Avanthika then demands that Natraj should marry her right away as she has eloped and everyone's looking for her. Natraj denies, slaps Avanthika who becomes unconscious. Later he drives to his house together to everyone's surprise. Avanthika requests Krishnan and Uma to not to send her back. But she was finally taken home by Natraj. Meanwhile,while everyone started to question Avanthika, she surprised everyone by stating that she is not a virgin anyone. Dileepan and Kavitha decides to leave town as they are the reason why Natraj's not getting married. Later when they were about to leave in a bus, they were found by Uma, who demanded them to either get down or book a ticket for her too. So all got down and gathered in a spot, where Krishnan and others advised them to come home. Meanwhile, Raja Ram, tricked Avanthika and took her to a temple with his family, where she realized that it was game played by Raja Ram an his hench men to get her married to Sathish. She went to the dressing room with her mother and cleverly called up her friend, a police officer, who came and interrupted the marriage. The police offer also took all of them to his station for further enquiry. Avanthika requested the cop to call Natraj and unite them. After Natraj came for Avanthika, she demanded that he marry her. They both left the station to have a heated discussion again. Next, Avanthika tied an auspicious thread herself and they both went home, much to Uma's surprise. Natraj neither declined nor agreed that he had tied that. Uma stopped talking to Natraj. Raja Ram, frustrated and angry, came to Krishnan's home and demanded to send Avanthika. However, krishnan denied and told that them she is their bride now. This led to heated arguments between the two families. Raja Ram assured that he is going to destroy Krishnan's family and take away his daughter. Arrangements started from both the sides. Avanthika, while still being in Krishnan's home, started dominating Kavitha and others. Krishnan's and Raja Ram's family frequently came face to face during the invitation, saree and gold purchasing. Avanthika and her mother suspected that someone was a spy in Krishnan's home, informing her father. Avanthika suspected Vaithy. Vaithy was shocked to know that she was thinking this way and was disappointed. Time goes on. Bhoomika develops feelings for Prabha. Kavitha aids Saravanan with Harshini. As time goes on, marriage date fast approaches. Both the families are very prepared. Uma strongly started believing that she wont be able to see their son's wedding. Kavitha and Dileepan's reception was also planned simultaneously. Avanthika was afraid that her father might somehow stop the marriage, so she wanted to go for a registered marriage, which is interrupted by Krishnan's family and Raja Ram's, who mocked Krishnan. Meanwhile, Kannan gets appointed as a Manager in Uma transports, working under Natraj, as Krishnan wanted Kannan to get married, stop drinking alcohol and be happy. Raja Ram, also with his goons, Sathish's father and Subbu, planned to kidnap Natraj and stop the marriage. But they drop the idea. Instead they, sent goons to spray chemical and make Natraj unconscious. They succeeded and Natraj was left unconscious in a lift all day. Raja Ram then went to Krishnan's house as they had lodged a complaint on him. He informed Krishnan that they have found a body like Natraj, and wanted him to come see. However it was not Natraj. Raja Ram mocked Krishnan's family. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse